Completely
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Miroku/Kagome fic. Kagome struggles with her feelings for Miroku. And Miroku's just that naughty.
1. Chap 1 : Oh, yes it was

Completely  
  
________  
[ A/N: Wow. I wasn't exactly expecting to write this one just yet. It isn't listed in any of my progress or planned notes in my bio. So this may come as a surprise to a few of you. Not that it's a bad thing. ^.^ Anyway, on with the fic notes--  
  
The pairing is Kagome/Miroku. I know, I know. It's usually Kagome/Inuyasha, and I do like Kag/Inu fics, too, but a Kagome/Miroku was BEGGING to be written, since I haven't exactly found a lot of them around. ;.; Anyway, the rating right now is PG-13, but that may go up, because we all know that Miroku's just that naughty. And just for setting clarifications, I'm just making up my own scenario here, and it takes place pre-Sango. No real warnings, but I'd be a bit houshi-cautious, because again, Miroku's just that naughty. Anyway, on with the fic, and enjoy! ]  
It was a field. A bright, open, sunny field, where various flowers and high grasses were present, and with a bright blue sky overhead. That was all. And it was beautiful. Completely beautiful.  
  
..but it wasn't perfect, just yet.  
  
Kagome strolled along the grassy path that Inuyasha had basically stomped out as he casually strolled ahead of her. She cradled Shippou in her arms, who looked as if he were just about ready to fall asleep right there. Miroku accompanied the three, walking almost at Kagome's pace, occasionally chopping away some tall grass with this golden staff.  
  
It was still peaceful, and quiet. And Kagome liked it- she didn't get this a lot.  
  
"Is this field going on FOREVER?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself up ahead. "There better be some Shikon shards somewhere along here, you know."  
  
Kagome groaned aloud. She shook her head at Inuyasha, who couldn't exactly see her from his viewpoint.  
  
"Look at it, Inuyasha," Kagome tried, "it's quiet, calm, and peaceful, isn't that enough?"  
  
"The exact opposite of Inuyasha," Shippou mumbled quietly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around, staring Shippou down. Kagome winced and stopped as well, cradling Shippou even more tightly.  
  
"I HEARD that," Inuyasha spat furiously. "You little brat! Let go of him, Kagome, I'm gonna KILL him!"  
  
Inuyasha charged at Kagome, and both she and Shippou shrieked. Shippou flew out of Kagome's arms and darted off, fleeing from Inuyasha's fury. Inuyasha trailed right after him, mumbling curses under his breath about the kitsune.  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, and looked over at Miroku.  
  
And she nearly screamed.  
  
Miroku was advancing toward her with a more than determined look on his face. Once he reached Kagome, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer.  
  
"Mir--"  
  
"Don't speak," Miroku whispered.  
  
Miroku cradled Kagome's face with his free hand, and immediately kissed her. He leaned into the kiss to try to urge her on, and Kagome realized it. He wasn't going to stop anytime too soon. Kagome shuddered as she kept her eyes wide open.  
  
He was kissing her! If she weren't in such shock, she's slap him. HARD. But... he was kissing her.  
  
And she liked it. Now it was perfect.  
  
"Mrr-ook--" she tried to muffle out.  
  
Gasping for breath, she managed to shout out a rather loud, "MIROKU!"  
--  
  
With the same shout, Kagome quickly snapped up and gazed around her. She stared directly to her left, where Inuyasha and Miroku were seated around a fire, and were staring at her, with huge eyes and blank expressions.  
  
Only a dream. It was only a dream!  
  
"Eh-heh," Kagome mumbled out sheepishly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Heh.. heh," she tried again.  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Come on, stop, you guys are scaring me!" she whined.  
  
Silence.  
  
She was just about to scream aloud, but Inuyasha so politely interrupted her.  
  
"Was there a reason why you were shouting Miroku in your sleep?"  
  
She blushed furiously as she gazed at the hanyou, and directed her eyes to the ground again. They HEARD her.  
  
"Accompanied with the groans and--" Miroku trailed off.  
  
This.. would've been a good time for the earth to just suck her into its core.  
  
Kagome was blushing so furiously-- it was SO embarrassing. She turned her face away from the two and closed her eyes. She could still imagine the dream, she could still remember Miroku's kiss, she could still remember how good it felt.  
  
She glanced back at the two, and winced at the sight. Miroku looked as if he was struggling to prevent a wide grin from spreading over his lips, and Inuyasha.. was twitching.  
  
Her gaze flicked back to Miroku, who was looking at her somewhat thoughtfully now. Her eyes stared back at him dreamily. Irresistible.  
  
But after about thirty seconds of staring, she turned back around, and chose the ground to stare at. No, there was nothing dreamy about the ground. Of course not. But she wanted to stare at something-- someone dreamy.  
  
...like Miroku.  
  
No, no, no! This wasn't happening.  
  
She quickly stole another glance at the monk.  
  
Oh, yes it was.  
  
-----------  
  
Ee! Yay Kagome/Miroku!  
  
It'll get more interesting in further parts, I promise. And I will add those parts ASAP!  
  
And as usual, I love reviewers. Yes I do. ^.^ 


	2. Chap 2 : WHAM

Chapter 2 - WHAM.  
  
It was morning once again. Thankfully.  
  
Kagome quietly walked through the forest she had been sleeping in the middle of, barely paying attention to where she was going, half the time. She was yawning every other second, and could barely keep her thoughts straight. They all dwelled of one... theme, although. Miroku, and the dream.  
  
She hadn't gone back to sleep that night, fearing she would wake up shouting Miroku's name once again. Her cheeks turned red even at the thought of that.. moment, again.  
  
Miroku. Damn him. It was all his fault that she had to go and dream about him. But that was silly, accusing Miroku of her own dreams.  
  
But.. oh, God!  
  
What if.. she really wanted to kiss him? Maybe her subconscious thoughts were trying to tell her something. But a romance? A kiss? More than a kiss? With Miroku?  
  
WHAM.  
  
Kagome toppled over on her back with a screech, and she rubbed her throbbing head, which had obviously hit something very hard. She looked up, and stared at the tree towering before her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku called, dashing back to Kagome's side.  
  
"Yes, I'm.. fine," Kagome managed, trying to direct her gaze away from Miroku.  
  
Miroku offered out his arm for support so that Kagome could get up.  
  
How sweet!  
  
No! No. Not sweet. Just.. polite. That was it. Yes, good monk.  
  
Kagome held on to Miroku's arm as she heaved herself up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Kagome continued following on, walking a little faster this time, to catch up with Inuyasha and Shippou. Miroku stayed walking at her side, although.  
  
Must.. initiate.. conversation.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh, and shook her head.  
  
"You seem perplexed," Miroku commented softly.  
  
Score!  
  
"Mm.. not.. really, I guess," Kagome replied.  
  
"Wait, this isn't about your dream last night, was it?" asked Miroku, rather mischievously.  
  
Dammit!  
  
"Er.. no! Of course not!"  
  
"Kagome, you can tell me, don't be embarrassed."  
  
"It's a little late for that now."  
  
Miroku let out a hearty chuckle, and shook his head.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, it's just common for you to have.. entertaining dreams about me."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"What do you mean by entertaining?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kagome, what I'm trying to say is.. it's normal! You're not the first one to be attracted to me," Miroku said, in all seriousness.  
  
THAT did it.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted.  
  
WHAM.  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she stuttered. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha muttered under his breath from up ahead, and pushed himself out of the little hole that he had imprinted in the earth on account of Kagome's command.  
  
"What the HELL was that for?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I meant.. for.. Miroku.." she trailed off.  
  
She NEEDED to get a necklace like Inuyasha's for Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha mumbled bitterly. "Stupid girl."  
  
"Way to go, Kagome!" Shippou cheered.  
  
Inuyasha's frustrations quickly turned to the kitsune, staring him down with a death glare.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
This was all too familiar.  
  
Shippou took off running up ahead, and Inuyasha darted right after him.  
  
This was getting too creepy.  
  
..mustn't.. look.. at.. Miroku!  
-----------  
Alright, I hope you liked this chapter! Glad you liked the previous one. ^.^  
  
I tried fixed a bit of the spacing on the first chapter, but it just doesn't want to be fixed. Gr. Ah, well. This one's spacing should be okay, I hope.  
  
And thanks to the reviewers so far:  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - Miroku IS the best, isn't he? :D  
  
Mala Valvah, Ichigo, Serena Tuskino, and Jennifer Lusk - Thank you! :D  
  
TheDirtyQuill - Yes, I know! Evil dreams. .  
  
obsessivefangirl - Love the pen name, and here you go!  
  
Jin, murr, and Angelike Riddle- Yes, there MUST be more Kagome/Miroku fics added! :D  
  
Lizzie - Thanks, I think. LOL. Ee, true, too, there are much stranger pairings out there.  
  
TRIPP - Don't worry, I will! D 


	3. Chap 3 : Determined

Chapter 3 - Determined  
  
..have.. to.. look.. at.. Miroku!  
  
Giving into temptation, Kagome turned her head in Miroku's direction. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Miroku with a bit of a confused expression on his face- with an eyebrow quirked curiously. As good as that kiss felt in the dream, it would just scare her if her dream sequence actually happened in real life.  
  
"What was all that about?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't TELL him that she wanted to use Inuyasha's 'sit' spell on him.  
  
Oh, come on, houshi-sama, you're smarter than this!  
  
"Nothing," Kagome lied.  
  
"Hm," Miroku let out, leading on that he hadn't believed Kagome.  
  
"SHIPPOU! YOU RUNT!"  
  
With shrieks of panic, Shippou came charging back in Kagome's direction and leapt into her arms.  
  
"He's really going to kill me!" Shippou whined.  
  
Inuyasha sped up and halted in front of Kagome, glaring down at the small kitsune, who was trying to hide his face in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shippou," Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"Inuyasha! Would you leave poor Shippou alone?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"This isn't any of your business, stupid girl, and let him go so I can tear him to shreds!"  
  
"What'd he do to you?"  
  
"Insulted me, that's what!"  
  
Inuyasha reached forward to grab the kitsune, but Kagome turned the other way. Inuyasha leapt back in front of Kagome, and she greeted him with a deathly glare.  
  
"If you lay ONE finger on him, I'll--"  
  
"You'll what?" Inuyasha sneered as he grabbed hold of Shippou's ear.  
  
Kagome stepped back and shouted, "SIT!"  
  
WHAM.  
  
"You BITCH! That's TWICE already!"  
  
Kagome scoffed and began treading off through the forest.  
  
"Come on, Miroku," she called, still boiling with anger because of Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku blinked at Inuyasha, and gave a sigh. He followed Kagome at a slow pace, glancing back at Inuyasha, who was slowly getting up and grumbling.  
  
Miroku sprinted forward to catch up with Kagome. She let Shippou down, and he continued to walk carefully by Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome, not to be rude, but why are you so hostile today?" Miroku questioned quietly.  
  
"Hostile? I'm not hostile."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I was being a little unfair to Inuyasha," she sighed. "But he needs to grow up!"  
  
Miroku let out a soft chuckle, "And to think that he is actually older than us both."  
  
Kagome let out a laugh to accompany Miroku's chuckle.  
  
Wait.. how'd he do that?  
  
She had gone from just about fed up with Inuyasha, to giggling alongside Miroku, who she had just also been angered by.  
  
"But Kagome, I don't think we finished our conversation from earlier," Miroku mentioned.  
  
She sent a glare in Miroku's direction, but it simply melted into an adoring stare. Miroku's beaming smile was all it took to relieve Kagome of her anger again.  
  
How DID he do all this?  
  
A soft rustling sounded from the trees surrounding the three.  
  
"W-what was that?" Shippou gasped, trembling once again.  
  
"Probably Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled.  
  
"I think not," a familiar voice spoke.  
  
Kagome felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She turned around for a second, only to be face-to-face with Sesshomaru, who then snatched her by her arm. She let out a screech and attempted an assault on Sesshomaru with her free arm. He sped ahead of Miroku and Shippou, and seemed to stare a way behind them.  
  
"Consider this a ransom," Sesshomaru called out.  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing the Tetsusaiga from it sheath.  
  
Miroku gasped and charged at Sesshomaru, gripping his golden staff tightly.  
  
"For that," Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
In an instant, Sesshomaru leapt off into the trees, with Kagome screaming to both Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku took the same route as Sesshomaru, running as fast as his feet could allow him.  
  
"He's gone!" Miroku shouted aloud, his eyes desperately searching for any trace of Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sprinted forward to Miroku, quickly searching for some kind of scent or trail.  
  
"That bastard, he disappeared, didn't even leave a trail," Inuyasha growled.  
  
[ A/N: The main POV/thoughts will switch to Miroku now. ]  
  
Miroku hung his head in defeat. How could he have let Sesshomaru get away with Kagome like that?  
  
"And all he wants is the damn Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha added in bitterly.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
He HAD to get Kagome back.  
  
Miroku glanced back up, with a determined and furious stare on his face.  
  
"We have to find her."  
-----------  
I hope you liked this chapter, everyone. ^.^ Houshi-sama, to the rescue! Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this, but cliffhangers are just that necessary. XD  
  
Oh, and for the Miroku/Kagome shippers out there, I just want to note I am in the process of making a Miroku/Kagome shrine/fanlisting. I'll have it up very soon. :D  
  
And to the last chapter's reviewers:  
  
obsessivefangirl - Hope y'like the new chapter. ^.^  
  
[anonymous reviewer] - See? It DOES have a point!  
  
Quickening, Me!!, Mala Valvah, sashlea - Glad you all like the fic so far! :D  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - LOL. Yes, yes, Miroku is *so* cute, and I agree with you about the anime guys. They should all up-and-become-real! XD  
  
FluffyWolfy - Oo! You really think this is one of the best M/K fics? Thank'ee much! :DD  
  
Thanks, everyone! I'll update ASAP! 


	4. Chap 4 : Hoping

Chapter 4: Hoping  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!"  
  
A chorus of curious 'hm's came from Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou as they turned around to see none other than Jakken, speeding in their direction.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU! YOU FORGOT ME!"  
  
Miroku thrust his staff at the small Jakken, managing to pin him down against the ground. Jakken let out a panicked shriek and stared at Inuyasha and Miroku in fear.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, runt?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"You can't get it out of me!" Jakken protested.  
  
Miroku applied more pressure on the staff, and Inuyasha flashed his claws in front of Jakken.  
  
"I think we are," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Why do YOU care?!" Jakken continued.  
  
"Because he has Kagome!" Shippou shouted.  
  
"I KNEW that," Jakken scoffed. "I know ALL about his plan."  
  
"Then you'll be so kind as to tell us, won't you?" Miroku interrogated.  
  
Jakken remained silent, still staring up at Inuyasha and Miroku intently. Inuyasha pointed a claw right at Jakken's throat, glaring into the toad's eyes.  
  
"WHERE IS KAGOME?"  
  
With another panicked shriek, Jakken managed out, "At Lord Sesshomaru's hideout!"  
  
"And where would that be?" Miroku continued question.  
  
He HAD to say it.  
  
"..you know.. out there.." Jakken stalled.  
  
"Tell us the real damn place already," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You DON'T want us getting impatient," Miroku threatened.  
  
"North of here!" Jakken squeaked.  
  
"Forget it, you're coming with us," Inuyasha growled as he picked up Jakken.  
  
Holding onto the toad with enough force, Inuyasha started forward, looking back at Miroku and Shippou as to beckon them forward, as well.  
  
Miroku stared out into the woods with a perplexed expression as he followed Inuyasha.  
  
"Left," Jakken mumbled.  
  
They were going to find Kagome, right? Jakken wasn't going to lead them into some completely obscure location, or a trap.. right?  
  
"Go north."  
  
If he knew the toad well enough from his current behavior, Jakken seemed to be a lot like Myoga. Supposedly faithful to his Lord Sesshomaru when no danger was evident, but when his life was threatened, he was more willing to save his own life. Perhaps he was a little more determined than Myoga, but still.  
  
"Left."  
  
Kagome was going to be fine.. right?  
  
"North."  
  
Of course she was. Sesshomaru said she was only a ransom for the Tetsusaiga. And most.. hostages aren't killed.. right?  
  
"Northeast."  
  
"You BETTER be giving us the right directions, stupid toad," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Even if they were lead to Sesshomaru's real hideout, what would Inuyasha do to get Kagome back? He wouldn't really give Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga.. would he?  
  
"Go north."  
  
Inuyasha MUST have some kind of plan, but he's not exactly the think- before-you-act type.  
  
The group froze when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"It's Kagome!" an excited Shippou exclaimed. "I can hear her!"  
  
So that Jakken really DID get them to the right place. Now it was a matter of negotiating with Sesshomaru.  
  
..it obviously won't be an easy task.  
-----------  
I hoped you like this chapter, everyone! I have a massive apology to everyone. It took me so long to update, and I'm really sorry about that. The school year's closing up and things have just been crazy. But I finally updated, and I will try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP.  
  
Also, the fanlisting is well underway. Just a few more pages to create and I'm finished with it.  
  
And to the last chapter's reviewers:  
  
Ana - For more Mir/Kag fics, I just use the Fanfiction.net search, and type in Miroku Kagome and a few pop up. You'll have to sort through a lot of Miroku/Sango and Inuyasha/Kagome results, but they are out there. ^.^  
  
FluffyWolfy - Thanks much, and I definitely will keep at it! ^.^  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - I second that, I can't live without my Miroku, either. XD  
  
Lexi - I know! Damn the rare-ness of the pairing. ;.;  
  
MooN PriNceSs - Thank you! Glad you like it!  
  
Red-Tears - Sorry about getting you paranoid! Lol!  
  
Yin-saN - Here it is, but again, I had to leave the story hanging! e.e Will update ASAP, though! :D  
  
small fry - Thanks! I'll get the fanlisting up soon! ^.^  
  
Murr - LOL! Yes, where would we be without Miroku? ^.^  
  
Lizzie, Gina, kookey - Thank you! And here's the new update for you all! :D  
  
Thanks, everyone! I'll update soon! 


	5. Chap 5 : Uneasy Task

Chapter 5: Uneasy Task  
  
"YOU CREEP!"  
  
"Keep shouting, Kagome," Miroku whispered.  
  
"LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"It would be wise to let me go now," Jakken scoffed.  
  
"We're not that stupid," Inuyasha mumbled. "You're staying with us until we find Kagome."  
  
"Oh, and what do you suppose you'll do once you get there?"  
  
The three seemed to all glare daggers at the small toad.  
  
The truth was.. none of them knew.  
  
Miroku bit his lip, as he hurried along, trying not to walk too slowly or too quickly. There was so much time to waste, and so much time he couldn't afford to lose.  
  
They had to save Kagome. She was in danger with Sesshomaru holding her captive, doing who-knows-what to her. Yet they still had to think of a plan. This was Sesshomaru who they were dealing with, and even though it gave no hope to think of it, Sesshomaru definitely wasn't lacking intelligence.  
  
Sesshomaru knew his brother more than any of them, and could most likely predict what Inuyasha was prepared to do.  
  
Unlike the rest of them.  
  
Miroku felt a nagging guilt in his heart, as though he had been the sole cause that Sesshomaru dragged Kagome off. But against an opponent like that, he had no chance.  
  
The party stopped right before the dreary-looking entrance to a huge cave. Old green vines were draped over the entrance, which was at least twelve feet higher and longer than Miroku. The air was much thicker in the area, and almost swamp-like.  
  
Anyone, monk, demon, human, could tell that this was NOT a good place.  
  
A shrill scream erupted from the cave. It came through like a slap in the face to them all, just in case they ever forgot that Kagome was still in there.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The party stood still, frozen by some force of sudden fear.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha commanded.  
  
With determined looks on their faces, all of them stepped in. Even the small kitsune trailed behind them, looking around fearfully.  
  
After a few moments of silence, with their eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness of the cave, a voice emerged.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grumbled furtively.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku! You came!"  
  
Miroku's face lit up at the sound of Kagome's overjoyed voice.  
  
"Shut up, girl," Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
Despite the fact that they could only distinguish faint figures in the darkness, they could almost all sense each other's anxiety.  
  
"Brought your toad," Inuyasha spat, holding Jakken a little higher.  
  
"Let him go," Sesshomaru demanded, in a calm tone.  
  
How the hell could he be so calm?  
  
Miroku hated it. Sesshomaru's smooth voice was almost unbearable, just like a trigger to get Miroku to use the wind tunnel on Sesshomaru. But he had to restrain himself. If he used it now, it would surely get Kagome, too.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because I demanded it. Now let him go before I hurt this pitiful mortal you seem so attracted to."  
  
Oh, no.  
  
"Shut the HELL up, Sesshomaru."  
  
A haughty chuckle emerged from the other side of the cave.  
  
"You even get defensive about the girl. Inuyasha, there's no use in denying it."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Sesshomaru? I don't like the girl, just let it go."  
  
"This is your fault Inuyasha--"  
  
A slow movement caught Miroku's eye. He saw Kagome's form slowly creep forward, her body close to the ground.  
  
"--you've too much pride to even admit your longing for the girl. Pitiful."  
  
"So now we're talking about PRIDE? You've got the biggest ego I know!"  
  
"Is that so, brother, when I don't drag around an entire group with me?"  
  
Come on, Kagome.  
  
Kagome continued moving forward, very slightly and carefully, doing her best to not be spotted by Sesshomaru.  
  
"You've got Jakken, your oh-so-loyal servant!"  
  
Dammit. Forgot about him.  
  
Kagome didn't seem to take heed of Inuyasha's words as she still crept forward at the same pace she had been.  
  
"Ah, yes, getting back to that business, I believe I told you to let him go."  
  
Kagome was getting extremely close to Miroku, doing her best to still stay hidden. Miroku kept his gaze right on Sesshomaru, although, so he would not cause any suspicion as Kagome kept crawling closer.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Yes, Jakken, he'll let you go."  
  
"I NEVER said that," Inuyasha continued.  
  
"No, Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Patience, Jakken."  
  
"But the--"  
  
"Shut the HELL up, stupid toad."  
  
Oh shit. He saw Kagome, didn't he?  
  
Come on, Kagome.  
  
"The GIRL, Lord Sesshomaru, she's getting away!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to the area of Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Kagome had just reached Miroku's side, and he held out his hand to Kagome.  
  
"RUN!" Inuyasha shouted, reaching for the Tetsusaiga, carelessly letting Jakken go.  
  
Kagome gripped Miroku's hand tightly and heaved herself up as quickly as she could, with a small, almost silent cry.  
  
She was hurt.  
  
Miroku could feel the blood on his palm. Nevertheless, he took off, noticing Shippou dashing behind them.  
  
Inuyasha charged for Sesshomaru, meanwhile, lashing the sword this way and that, frantically trying to block Sesshomaru from seeing anything of their escape route.  
  
Dodging Inuyasha's attacks, quite easily, Sesshomaru received very little injuries, and he very well knew that Miroku and Kagome were heading out of the cave.  
  
"You honestly think that they're going to escape that easily?" Jakken sneered.  
  
Inuyasha paid no attention to Jakken, but only continued his attacks to Sesshomaru.  
  
Further ahead, Miroku and Kagome had escaped into the forest once again, but all was not good.  
  
A wall of bodies formed in front of them, each person staring at them with a completely blank gaze. They all seemed to be pacing themselves to attack.  
  
Kagome let out another scream. Miroku let out a sharp gasp, but kept his thoughts straight. He couldn't panic, and he couldn't let Kagome panic even more. Not now.  
  
Staring ahead, Miroku whispered a phrase in Kagome's ear, feigning a sudden calmness. "It's alright, we'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha quickly ceased his attacks on Sesshomaru and sped back out to the forest.  
  
"What the HELL?"  
  
"I had caught word that the priestess, Kikyo, was brought back to life not too long ago," Sesshomaru began. "Another mortal that you were attracted to, of course. Those.. mortals.. standing before you, they're just the same."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"I WILL have the Tetsusaiga."  
  
-----------  
  
I finally updated again! XD Sorry it's been taking me so long. Now it's getting even closer to the end of the school year for me, and my teachers are being sadistic Nazis, so it's taking me longer to update. As usual, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
Oh! And I've finally gotten the Miroku/Kagome fanlisting/shrine up! :D Go visit, go join, contribute stuff! ((www.riddikulus.net/completely) )  
  
And to the last chapter's reviewers:  
  
Shinoku, O2 - Thanks much! :D  
  
Sandra - *Gasps!* Glad you like the story! And I must mention I LOVE your M/K fics! :DD  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - LOL! I really don't like Jakken either. o.x;  
  
ginagurl1234 - Thank you! :DD  
  
Zev - Thanks so much, hope you like the shrine, too! :D And you should write your M/K fic, we need more out there! :D  
  
Kagura - Oo, thank you! :D  
  
Jennifer Lusk, FluffyWolfy, kookey, Murr - Thank you, and here's the new chapter for you all, hope you liked it. ^.^  
  
yuki-san - *Backs away.* ..you.. don't.. mean that, right? XD New chapter's up.. so.. no world of pain now, right? *Continued backing away.*  
  
Thanks, everyone! :D 


End file.
